


Angels Belong In The Light

by Leniati



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniati/pseuds/Leniati
Summary: Patroclus is dying in the arms of a stranger who somehow feels so familiar, like a distant memory he does not have. But maybye he did? The next morning he does not remember this as well.





	Angels Belong In The Light

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this first chapter while being drunk after watching The Matrix. The movie absolutely does not have anything to do with this fic, it's backround, story or events. It only inspired me. So here, have this sci-fi Achilles/Patroclus content.

"It's alright baby,everything's gonna be just fine" the blonde kept muttering. The words would've asured me if the guy‘s hands wouldn't shake, if his eyes wouldn't be glistering with tears, if his voice wouldn't be choked and finally if I wouldn't be bleeding my life out right now  in the dark in the middle of wet and cold street.

 

I wonder if I'll die from the blood loss before I choke from the heavy rain all around us, or the other way around?

 

You see, I'm so past the point to care right now. I just feel so tired. Funny, I guess that's how one should feel while dying. No?

 

"Patroclus!" The blonde's voice rang loudly. I opened my eyes, I haven't evan noticed that I closed them at some point.

 

How does this beautiful stranger angel knows my name is beyond me. So are the weird terrifying creatures who attacked me. So are the unnatural things I've seen them and this blonde boy do. So is the fact that I was injected something out of this earth. So are all the events of this past week. 

 

"Don't you close those eyes of yours again" the blonde whispered. His face milimeters away from mine. Raindrops traveled from his brows to his nose, then lingered on his uper lip and then they would drop on my face, warm from his face. Or was it his tears? I couldn't tell. 

 

The blonde's lower lip was shakig and his eyes bloodshot. He gently brushed my curls out of my face and then let out a shudering breath-whimper as he rested his forhead on mine, with his body lying a bit on top of mine, protectivly.

 

"Please, Patroclus... just a little bit more. They'll be here soon" he kept whispering into my ear, his cheek pressed to mine and his breath warming the side of my neck. "I beg you, hold on" he kept telling me "If you...I can't.." he choked on his own words and was now...sobing? Why is this angel crying? He‘s too beautiful to look so sad. I wanted to somehow calm him, but couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I lay here powerless forced to witness this beautiful angel sob his heart out. 

 

He was now clutching both of my hands in his and gently but desperatly kissing my fingers.

 

"You're so cold...Gods.." he choked, tears streaming from his eyes as he desperetaly tried to warm my hands. 

 

I _really_ felt cold. All the warm already left with my blood polling out of two holes made in me. One in my abdomen where I was stabbed and other just beside my heart where I was injected with something I've never seen before evan in the movies. Firstly it was agonizing. Beyond words. The pain then shot so suddenly and so intense and so...everywhere. I remember my body being wracked and compulsing. I screamed and I screamed until I couldn't, until I felt like...like now. Numb and waiting. For what? For death? No. I didn't want to die. But do I have anything in me to fight it any longer? No. So I was stuck in this weird position where I could only wait for darkness to claim no matter if I want it or not. And to hear angels scream.

 

I was so tired. Please, let me rest. My eyelids felt so heavy, _oh how I wanted to close them_... but this beautiful golden angel kept crying and begging me not to do that. So I tried. As long as I could. But I knew the time is up now.

 

Just before my eyes closed I saw bright lights appearing in the side of my vision.  

 

"Over here!"  the angel was screamig and the light was so bright just when my eyes finally closed. 

 

 _Good._ I thought.

 

Becouse angels belong in the light.


End file.
